1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for control of fluid flow from subterranean formations into a production string in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a well or wellbore drilled into the formation. In some cases the wellbore is completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each production zone (hydrocarbon bearing zone) to extract fluids (such as oil and gas) from such a production zone. In other cases, the wellbore may be open hole. One or more inflow control devices are placed in the wellbore to control the flow of fluids into the wellbore. These flow control devices and production zones are generally separated from each other by installing a packer between them. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore is drawn into a tubing that runs to the surface. It is desirable to have a substantially even flow of fluid along the production zone. Uneven drainage may result in undesirable conditions such as invasion of a gas cone or water cone. In the instance of an oil-producing well, for example, a gas cone may cause an in-flow of gas into the wellbore that could significantly reduce oil production. In like fashion, a water cone may cause an in-flow of water into the oil production flow that reduces the amount and quality of the produced oil.
A deviated or horizontal wellbore is often drilled into a production zone to extract fluid therefrom. Several inflow control devices are placed spaced apart along such a wellbore to drain formation fluid or to inject a fluid into the formation. Formation fluid often contains a layer of oil, a layer of water below the oil and a layer of gas above the oil. For production wells, the horizontal wellbore is typically placed above the water layer. The boundary layers of oil, water and gas may not be even along the entire length of the horizontal well. Also, certain properties of the formation, such as porosity and permeability, may not be the same along the well length. Therefore, fluid between the formation and the wellbore may not flow evenly through the inflow control devices. For production wellbores, it is desirable to have a relatively even flow of the production fluid into the wellbore and also to inhibit the flow of water and gas through each inflow control device. Active flow control devices have been used to control the fluid from the formation into the wellbores. Such devices are relatively expensive and include moving parts, which require maintenance and may not be very reliable over the life of the wellbore. Passive inflow control devices (“ICDs”) that are able to restrict flow of water and gas into the wellbore are therefore desirable.
The disclosure herein provides passive ICDs that in one aspect restrict the flow of fluids having undesired viscosities or densities and in another aspect maintain a substantially constant flow of fluids having desired viscosities or densities.